Life With OCs
by QueenIzzie
Summary: Izzie and Cici have unique OCs... but what would happen if these quirky characters came to life? With the Hybrids attempting to invade Earth, it's up to the girls and their irresponsible OCs to save Ireland. Between juggling their double lives and the add on of boyfriends, crushes, perverts and rivals... just how will these two girls manage? *co-authored by queenofdaydreaming*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
** **Meeting the stars of our show!**

* * *

 **Izzie's POV**

I stared out the plane window, sighing miserably.

Apparently, the weather in Ireland was terrible. With the thunder storm raging outside, every lightning bolt caused me more anxiety than the last. Being this high in the air made me uncomfortable- like I was waiting for something terrible to happen.

I sunk deep into my chair and gripped the armrest with angst. My friend Rachel glanced over and gave my hand a squeeze. I squeezed back, refusing to let go.

"Ladies and gentlemen please sit down and fasten your seatbelts as we are preparing to land." I almost sighed in relief. _Almost_. The overhead voice continued: "Thank you for flying with Qantas and we hope you had a pleasant flight."

I took another deep breath as we hit more turbulence. Just a few rows back, I could hear the people in my class throwing up. I trembled and tried to hold down my own dinner. "A pleasant flight my arse." I muttered to Rachel glumly. She smiled sympathetically.

I'm obviously someone who hates flying… so what was even up here? Well, it was because I was meeting someone. You see, I have this pen-pal by the name of Cici. She is kind, intelligent, sweet, loyal, and quirky. She's also my best friend… that happens to live on the other side of the world.

So, how do I know Caoimhe Connell?

Well, our teachers supposedly knew each other from the _good old days_. On a whim, they decided it would be nice to set up the _Pen-Pal Project_. Naturally, everyone thought it was pointless… until we found out it would contribute to our overall grade at the end of the year. Thus, the once stupid project became mandatory.

I was matched up with Caoimhe, infamously known as Cici.

It took a bit of getting used to, especially with the odd time differences. After talking for days on end, the two of us grew so close we were chosen for the _Pen-Pal Exchange_. This meant I was invited to visit Ireland (on study) on a full, one year scholarship.

It was originally going to be a month of travel. But, both teachers both decided a year was more appropriate to adapt to Ireland's traditions and culture. Each family would host a child from Australia, allowing them to stay in Ireland for a year. My parents were slightly concerned about the idea (what parent wouldn't be?) Thankfully, with lots of convincing, they allowed me to become an exchange student.

And that's why I'm here, riding Death's vehicle to Ireland.

The plane landed rather forcefully, whipping my body forward. Thank the lord I was wearing a seat belt. I gave Rachel a hard look of discomfort, clenching my fists firmly. If this was an anime, she would have sweat dropped at my reaction.

I grabbed my carry-on bag and made my way (rather hastily) to the Lobby. With a mixture of pure terror and excitement, I was still a little jittery. I waited around for a while, searching the area for Cici and her family.

It shouldn't be too hard to spot her- Cici had distinctive brown hair and blue eyes. If I couldn't find her, she'd be able to find me. I had long red hair… I could literally be a bloody anime character.

"Izzie!" a loud voice called from behind me. I jumped, spinning around and almost dropping my luggage.

"Cici!?" I replied, a questioning tone within my voice.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Well, duh silly, who else?" I grinned, adrenaline coursing through my body. I sprinted towards the Connell family, tripping over my suitcase as I went. Cici stifled a laugh.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!" I exclaimed, glomping onto her like a koala.

"Me too!" she gasped, trying not to choke. I let go quickly, realising I was about to kill my best friend. I quickly made my acquaintances with Cici's mum (Mrs. Connell) and together we left the Arrivals Lobby.

We walked towards the Main Entrance, while chatting away eagerly. My mood immediately dropped once we reached the exit. "We have to go out in THAT?" I gasped, pointing to the raging storm outside in disbelief.

Cici shrugged knowingly. "This is typical Irish weather for you," she cheerfully informed me. "It will pass in about an hour or so."

I usually wasn't fussy about the cold… but I wasn't exactly dressed for this. I looked awkwardly down at my shorts and t-shirt. Not exactly good clothes to be rushing through the rain in.

At this, Cici passed over her jacket. "Here, I don't know if it's enough, but it's at least something."

I shook my head and attempted to push the jacket back in her direction. "I don't want to ruin your jacket, or get you sick!"

Cici looked down at her clothes and shrugged. "I'll be fine." was her response.

Mrs. Connell put up her black umbrella and together, we made a mad dash to the car. "That rain is crazy!" I stated, shivering from the cold. My flaming red hair was drenched, falling loose from its ponytail.

"Welcome to Ireland. We have terrible weather all year round, enjoy your stay." I laughed.

"I thought Sydney weather was bad… on the other hand, nothing compares to this!" I glanced out the window; rain dripped down the glass.

" _Ceàd Mîle Faìlte_." Cici said. I turned and raised an eyebrow. "A hundred thousand welcomes." she quickly translated.

"Oh," I said. "Is that an old Irish saying?"

"Something likes that."

We eventually pulled up to the house.

* * *

 **Cici's POV**

Everyone helped carry Izzie's one bag inside (basically just Mum) and we took it up to my room. I was glad the second bed was already set up, because it was starting to get dark. I didn't know if I could be bothered setting it up so late.

Izzie placed her suitcase on the makeshift bed and smiled. "Your room is so pretty, Cici." she piped, admiring the relatively large bookshelf in the far corner of my room. I quickly gave her a tour.

After Izzie had a good look around my bedroom, I helped her start unpacking. We had almost gotten to the bottom of the suitcase, when Izzie hastily told me she needed the bathroom… then asked for directions. I chuckled and pointed her towards it.

While she was gone, I took out the last of Izzie's belongings, frowning at one particular item. I held up what appeared to be a blue, leather diary… or possibly some sort of album. It looked similar to a book I owned.

Once Izzie came back, I inquired about the book. She smirked and grabbed it from my hands. She whispered in a soft, deep voice: "Prepare to be amazed Caoimhe Connell. For this is the very place I created Winter Fray."

I gasped over dramatically. She smiled.

I fumbled through my draws, before finally discovering the item I was looking for. "You'll never guess it, but I have that exact book." I held up the identical blue book as proof and passed it to Izzie. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she flicked through the pages.

"You did such an amazing job on these Cici!" she beamed, showing her squishy side.

I smiled. _Izzie has two sides._ I thought to myself. _A cold, strategic side which she uses for people she doesn't like… and then a "squishy" side. The side that brings out her inner child and fearlessness._

We looked through both OC books in silence.

 ** _Cici's OCs:_**

 ** _Skye:_** _One of the Yukishiro twins. Skye is the more relaxed, dainty, and girly version of her sister. Skye is a human and took part in the second war against the Cyniclons. She survived the final battle, however, was heartbroken when two of her teammates didn't make it. She is from the second generation of the Tokyo Mew Mews._

 ** _Summer:_** _The other Yukishiro twin. Summer is bossy, arrogant, and has a large personality. When the twins were younger, no one could tell them apart and this eventually lead to Summer dying her hair blonde. Summer is a human and took part in the second war against the Cyniclons. She survived the final battle but didn't take the death of her teammates very well. She is from the second generation of the Tokyo Mew Mews._

 ** _Saturn:_** _Saturn is a Cyniclon. He was originally a part of the second war (as an enemy) and although he denies it, Saturn fell in love with one of the Mews. He is a borderline pervert and is usually caught making sly remarks (Summer sorts him out though). Saturn isn't a Mew but being a Cyniclon with the ability to make plans and tactics has its perks._

 ** _Izzie's OCs:_**

 ** _Winter:_** _Winter is sassy, presumptuous, and very quick tempered. Winter is a human and she too was a part of the second war, fighting along-side Skye, Summer, and her two fallen team mates. She doesn't get along with Summer and usually fights with Saturn. She is from the second generation of the Tokyo Mew Mews._

"That's strange." I frowned, lining up the two OCs books. "Our characters intertwine with each other... but we created them before even meeting. Izzie, how is that possible?"

She wasn't listening to me.

How did I know?

Because Izzie was singing _Happy_ by _Pharrell Williams_ at the top of her lungs, while using my hairbrush as a microphone. I shrugged and decided to join her, no longer concerned with the strange occurring.

Not long after belting out to _Happy_ , Mum called us both downstairs. We hadn't done anything wrong (don't jump to any conclusions!), she just wanted to get to know Izzie a bit more, seeing as though my dad had finally gotten home.

We sat around my kitchen table where Izzie was properly introduced to my parents. Dad was particularly surprised that Izzie didn't have a "typical Aussie accent". She told him only bad American actors speak like that. They laughed at her response. Mum asked how Izzie was enjoying Ireland so far. She told them the country itself was beautiful, but the weather was not.

Around ten o'clock, Izzie's parents called. She excused herself from the table and made her way upstairs. Izzie talked ecstatically with her parents, while I sat awkwardly in between mine.

Eventually, the jet lag hit Izzie hard. About half an hour later, she flopped back down the stairs, yawning lethargically. In response, Mum instructed us both to go to bed. Izzie happily obliged. I wanted a caramel biscuit first, so Mum sighed and handed me one, staring me down as I nibbled on it slowly, just to tick her off.

As we were climbing into bed, Izzie let out a sigh. "It feels weird." she said quietly, pulling the sheet over her. Izzie turned and looked at me sadly.

"What feels weird?" I asked, adjusting my position to face her.

"Just being on the other side of the world from my family… I'm even missing my annoying sister." It came out as a whisper.

Sleeping away from your parents on the other side of the world is no joke. Anyone would feel the same way if they were in Izzie's shoes. "Ahhhhh, annoying siblings." I said, trying to make Izzie feel a little bit better "I have an annoying cousin but I doubt she could match up to your sister."

Izzie smiled. "Ha! She's such a pain- always harassing me about the smallest of things." We both laughed until the room fell silent. A sense of sadness hung in the air. I sat up and went over to Izzie, sitting cross-legged on her duvet.

"Look Izzie…" I said, beginning my long inspirational and cheesy speech. "I know that it must be tough being away from your parents... especially when you're on the other side of the world-"

"No kidding." she reiterated.

"But it will get better. I promise." A smile crept across my face. "Besides, I technically kidnapped you... You're sort of stuck with me, but you know, minor details."

"You're right." Izzie giggle. "With you around, life will never be boring Cici."

"You bet it won't!" I proclaimed, crossing the room and getting into bed. "Not to mention it's for an ENTIRE year! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." Izzie rolled over, facing away from me. "Can you imagine if our OCs were real?" she asked.

I snorted. "I seriously try not to think about it. Can you imagine all the fighting?"

"True."

"Well, goodnight Izzie."

"Goodnight Cici."

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

The two girls curled up fast asleep in their beds, dozing off the moment their heads hit the pillow. It had been a long day, but little did they know- their adventure was just beginning.

With their OC books scattered on the floor and the alarm clock on Caoimhe's bedside table ticking slowly… Midnight struck. A bright glow emitted from the books, filling the room with a golden light.

The girls may not have seen the four OCs come to life… but they would find out eventually.

Something was going to happen. The two girls didn't know it yet... but their lives were about to change forever.

Our story is just beginning...

* * *

 **A/N: We (QueenIzzie and queenofdaydreaming) hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell us what you think so far! If you have any feedback, feel free to leave it in the comments- constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Bye loyal subjects! See you next chapter!**

 **~The Queens**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
The Drama Begins!**

* * *

 **Izzie's POV**

I lethargically opened my eyes, blinded by the sun's strong rays. I cringed and attempted to cover my face. You see, that's what I hate about the sun; it has no consideration for people in the morning… and it gives me sunburn.

Once my eyes begun to adjust, I noticed my unfamiliar settings. Observing the white desk and blue wallpaper that wasn't my own, I remembered I was in Ireland. _You're staying with the Connell family, remember?_

 _Now, conscious_ of this thought, I rolled over and expected to see Cici... only she wasn't there. Naturally, I panicked and yelled out her name. "Cici?!" Screaming out their name usually works in horror movies... If you want to die. I scrambled out of my bed and flung off the duvet cover.

There was a loud, rather uncomfortable groan from under Cici's bed. I glanced in the direction. Cici rolled out from under it, still obviously half asleep. "What?" She mumbled. "Why am I on the floor?"

I giggled but soon that overcame me and I burst out laughing, rolling and clenching my stomach. I slipped off the bed, landing with a loud thump. Cici, still half asleep herself, attempted to get off the floor. Unfortunately she failed miserably and hit her head on the bed above her.

I laughed even harder.

Cici's bump to the head seemed to wake her up, as she rubbed it with a firm glare on her face. "Hey, it's not funny- that really hurt."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took three deep breaths, trying to stop my laughter. "I'm sorry… but really it's too funny!"

Cici pouted. "Yeah, well, my head hurts." I laughed even harder, now unable to stop. Annoyed but slightly amused, Cici grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs. "There are pancakes." With that, I willingly went with her.

We both came back, laughing and talking excitedly about something. It was probably focused on books or what-not, but I can't remember, as I was distracted after noticing something odd. "Cici," I said, making my way towards the " _crime scene."_ "Where are our OC books?"

She laughed, thinking I was contributing to the conversation still, before realising I was being serious. Cici looked passed me and at the end of my bed. "That's… strange?" She said, joining me. "Help me look will you, Iz?"

We were searching for five or so minutes, when a loud yell was heard from outside. We flinched, before giving each other a concerning look and hurried to the door. Loud yells were never a good sign.

Outside, four people stood in a circle, arguing among themselves. Something clicked in both of us.

"It's-"

"THE OCS?!" The two of us shared a quick look of disbelief and stumbled back from the windowsill. We continued gaping as the fight beneath us intensified.

"You're annoying! Shut up already, Winter!" A boy's voiced yelled. I didn't recognise it, but he was probably still an OC... Possibly Cici's character Saturn?

"How DARE you! I am a bloody Goddess!" I sighed… _That one was definitely Winter_.

"Uck. Why did I make her so naive and demanding?" I said to Cici, putting my hands on my head to pull at my hair. She just shrugged and smiled. Unfortunately, we seemed to trigger the OC's attention and they all looked up.

The orange haired boy smirked.

Out of nowhere, Cici screamed; "DON'T SAY ANYTHING YOU PERVERTED ALIEN." She angrily threw a pillow out the window, which floated down pathetically and barely made an impact.

"You two are cute." Saturn called up, cupping his hands for the noise to travel further. Cici's eye twitched and she threw another pillow, this time with much more force. It was a direct hit!

"You had that one coming, pervert!" Winter laughed. The three girls began laughing at their fallen leader.

Annoyed they were ignoring us, I yelled again: "Oi! What are you doing here?!" No one replied.

Furious, I grabbed Cici (who was looking a little more confused than I was) and dragged her outside the room. I slammed the door shut and the two of us stood frozen in the hallway.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Cici whispered, looking at the door as if we'd trapped the OCs in there.

"I don't know..." I whispered back. "But we need to get them inside before your parents find them."

Cici's eyes widened. "Oh my god. How would explain to my parents the four, very violent, young adults on my lawn?"

I nodded and grabbed Cici's arm, forcing her to move. We ran down the stairs together, avoiding Mrs. Connell who was watching television in the kitchen. We made our way towards the front door, when Cici stopped me instantaneously.

"No," Cici said, stopping me from leaving the house. "Sun or no sun, Irish weather is still incredibly cold."

I looked down at my clothes.

She was right: I was wearing nothing but a singlet and long pants. Not to mention my red, frizzy hair was all over the place… but I don't think that's what Cici actually meant.

"What should I wear them? I don't exactly have much here in Ireland, much less clothing to shield me from it's natural weather." I said.

"Here, put this coat on and just use my mum's slippers." Cici said, smiling. "I won't tell if you don't." I laughed and slipped the clothing on. We both rushed outside to see that the OCs had resumed their bickering. I was tempted to throw a shoe at one of their heads. Mostly Winter (my OC).

"Oi!" I yelled, grabbing their attention. Winter, my brown haired feisty one, turned after elbowing Cici's OC in the ribs. Blonde, opinionated Summer glared and punched her back. "Knock it off! Honestly, are anyone of you at least the _tiniest_ bit concerned that you don't actually EXIST?!" I yelled the last part.

"I exist?" stated Skye nervously. Cici's other (very ditzy) OC, twins with Summer. Skye looked down at her arms, turning them over to see if they were still hers. She looked up again, appearing very concerned. "I mean, I think I do? Do I exist?"

Winter rolled her eyes. "She said _exist_ Skye, not _invisible_." commented Winter sarcastically. Winter is my OC; bold, sarcastic and incredibly self-centred. She smirked in my direction.

"Cut it out!" Cici yelled and the OCs stopped, glancing back in our direction. "I only want to ask this once... And I want a straight out answer, okay?"

"Shoot." said Summer.

Cici took a deep breath. "Why are you all here?"

Saturn frowned. "You don't know?" he said looking at us like we were fools. A cool breeze whipped past us, my urged to smack him tripling. It was like an "awkward silence" anime moment.

"Didn't know what?" Cici growled, holding up her fist. "That I was going to punch your lights out? Because I've known that for a while!"

Saturn shook his head and laughed. "You're the newest members of Tokyo Mew Mew! Along with Mew Summer," She struck a cheesy pose. "Mew Skye," She made a cute pose. "and Mew Winter." She just stood there and glared. No poses for miss grump. "I'm Saturn, in charge of tactics and battle plans. Nice to meet you."

Our mouths dropped. "W-w-w-what?!" The wind seemed to come to a halt. I stood there in complete and utter shock, my brain trying to process what I had just heard.

"Uh... did we just hear you right?" Cici managed to finally say, stuttering slightly. "If I just heard you correctly, we're the _new_ Mews. As in... Mews?!"

Saturn gave Cici his signature cocky half-smirk followed with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You and Izzie, the newest members of Tokyo Mew." he said coolly, raising an eyebrow. _I bet he's having some perverted thought._

"Um, what is this?" I said, crossing my arms and shaking my head. "You might believe this is all quite funny, but you can't just come into our lives and prank us into thinking we're- we're... We're magical girl superheroes!" I lost my temper again and I could see Saturn trying not to laugh. _Damn him._

"This is no prank." Winter said in a harsh, serious tone. She took a step forward and glared at the two of us. I found myself fidgeting under her glance- it was icy (much like her name suggested). "You girls are our final recruits. If you don't believe us, check your bodies for a mew mark."

When we did, I almost died when I saw a red bird feather on my neck. I placed my hand over it, silently embarrassed. My mum would kill me if she knew I had a "tattoo"… or whatever a Mew Mark is classified as. Cici had a harp shaped Mew Mark on her left shoulder. It looked like a moon.

"As you can see, you have both Mew Marks." Winter said a similar smile planted on her face. _I didn't know Winter was a pervert like Saturn._

"I am NOT a pervert!" Both Winter and Saturn yelled, sending me glares that could kill.

 _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah Izzie, you did." Summer said, rolling her eyes at my stupidity. I blushed, now embarrassed. _What the hell have we created...?!_

* * *

 **Cici's POV**

"So, do you have any questions?" Skye asked, flashing a big, ditzy smile. I glanced at Izzie. _I have questions! What is going on? How did you come to life? How do you know each other? Why are you here?_

"Why me?" I whispered, dropping my head slightly. I felt everyone turn to me.

"I don't get what you mean Cici…?" Skye said, her voice trailing off towards the end. I sighed and didn't make eye contact.

"I mean, why me? Why was I chosen? I get why you chose Izzie… she is strong, beautiful and kind hearted. The perfect Mew… but why did you chose me? I'm none of those things…" A lump formed in my throat.

A hand grabbed my shoulder; it was Izzie. "Cici you baka, you're all those things and more. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You're loyal, honest, funny, trustworthy, strong, brave, kind hearted and beautiful. You just have to see it yourself." I looked up and saw everyone smiling. For once in my life- I felt happy being with my friends… even Saturn... sort of Saturn?

"Okay," I said, nodding my head slightly. "Let's get to work then."

Skye nodded and continued her speech. "Caoimhe Connell; infused with the Grey Wolf. While wolves are situated in America and other countries, the Grey wolf is extinct here in Ireland." I checked my Mew Mark and smiled. A crescent moon for a wolf… it seemed fitting.

"Isabella Anderson; infused with the Paradise Parrot. This bird was once a native bird to Australia, but its last sighting was recorded in 1927. It hasn't been sighted since." Izzie touched the Mew Mark on her neck and nodded sadly.

"Winter heroes; infused with the Polar Bear. In spring 2008, Polar Bears were classified as a threatened species, due to the rising climate caused by global warming. Polar bears live in the Arctic." Winter remained emotionless.

"Summer Yukishiro; infused with the Angel Whale. Like all whales, the Angel Whale is threatened by hunters and those wishing to take its natural oils. The Angel Whale is a species that needs protection."

"Finally, Skye Yukishiro, myself; infused with a Ring Tailed Lemur. The Ring Tailed Lemur is an endangered species, due to the destroying of their habitat. They are only found on the African Island, Madagascar."

"Are there any more questions?" Skye said, finishing her speech.

Izzie looked confused. "Wait… My DNA animal, the _Paradise Parrot_ , is the only extinct animal… It's been gone for almost a hundred years, how on earth did you get it's DNA?" Winter rolled her eyes like we were idiots. I was going to slap her.

"Saturn is an alien from another planet and the three of us are Mews who just popped out of an OC book… I think getting DNA of an extinct animal is a piece of cake." Izzie nodded her head- guess that was a valid answer.

"Look girls, we're not too sure of the details either. We don't even know how you both had the ability to create us, entire characters with intertwining pasts, presents and futures." Winter and Summer glared at each other- they had obvious history. "But what we do know is that the five of us, and Saturn, are important to the mission."

I looked at Skye. She's more than just a pretty ditzy girl; she's also a girl of willpower, strength and leadership. That's exactly how I pictured her.

"I have two questions." Izzie said, smiling cheekily and holding up two fingers. Saturn nodded his head. "Number one, do we get to work in a café?"

Winter shook her head and Izzie pouted immediately. "Nope, you'll just go to school like normal. Luckily for you two, the twins and pervert over here have finished high school… it's just you and me." Izzie fell silent and I had a feeling I knew why. School with the Ice Queen.

"Uh, yay?" I said, more of a question then a statement. "What's your second question Izzie?"

"Oh! Uh, second question; where is Ryou? He'd be like forty now!" She laughed half-heartedly.

"My FIANCEE is NOT forty years old Isabella." Skye yelled, angrily glaring at Izzie like she was the evil queen from Snow White (not Regina). Izzie's eyes widened and she gave me an indescribable look. "Since the anime aired it has only been eleven years, therefore, Ryou is only twenty-six… and he isn't coming."

"You're fiancée- wait, Ryou's getting married?! And it's not Ichigo?!" Skye sent her the mother of all glares.

"No. He isn't marrying Ichigo. She is living in America and studying in University at the moment. He is preparing for the wedding. Time moves just as quickly in books and television shows as it does in the real world."

Izzie and I shared a meaningful glance. "Are you telling us," we said in sync, "That characters from books and television shows are real?!" They ignored our question.

When no one answered my previous question, I continued. "Okay, so if you're getting married, why are you here?" I asked softly.

Skye looked down at her ring and twisted it around her finger, shrugging sadly. "I guess you could say it's my duty." She stopped twisting her ring and met our eyes. "You girls need a leader after all." Skye smiled warmly at us. There was no trace of the flaming girl just seconds ago.

"Well, if Ryou isn't mentoring us, who is?" Izzie asked, almost afraid of the answer. The OCs glanced around awkwardly. Izzie and I went silent as they looked at Saturn.

"I am." Saturn said, speaking up.

"But- he's a perver…" Summer shot is a warning glare. "Cyniclon… aren't you all supposed to be the enemy?!" Izzie said, rephrasing her sentence.

"It's been 11 years since the anime aired. Do you really think things are the same?" he said frostily. Summer put a hand on Saturn's arm.

"I'll take it from here Sat." she said softly. Saturn visibly relaxed and took a step back without a word.

"Times have changed." Summer said firmly. "Another generation of Mews have fought for the Earth before you, led by Skye and myself. The war was against our friends, the other Cyniclons. They weren't happy finding out about Kisshu, Tart and Pai's mission had failed. We won the battle, but only just. We lost two of our teammates in the process." She paused and took a deep breath.

"The Cyniclons used Earth as their battle field… but eventually we signed a peace treaty and stopped the war. For a few years now, we have lived in coexisting harmony." A dark shadow fell over Summer's face.

"However, a new threat has popped up both on Earth and Cynth, threading both our races." Izzie and I exchanged concerned looks. "They are a race who can co-exist with humans and Cyniclons. Sharing both features and abilities. They are able to naturally hide their long pointy ears, rather than ingesting Pai Ikisatashi pills, yet can still teleport and hover as the Cyniclons do."

"We call them Hybrids, half human and half Cyniclon. They have been living on Saturn's homes planet, Cynth, for a while now. They take up only a small portion Cynth's population, with only 1,000 or so of their people. Until recently, the Hybrids have not been a threat… however; a group of rebels attacked the Cyniclons' Prince, causing havoc between the races only a few weeks ago. Now we believe those rebels have come to attack Earth."

"We are Earths protectors and no harm will come to this planet while we exist. The Hybrids have not shown themselves yet, but when they do- we'll be ready." We all nodded our heads firmly.

"Woah." Izzie said. I was with her- that is completely mind blowing. "I sort of understand what's going on… but I don't get how they made it to Earth unnoticed? Surely the government or the media would have seen something."

"This is true, however, they entered Earth the same way we did." Summer said, flipping her blonde hair.

"They came here through someone's OC book?" I asked, seriously confused.

Summer rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, we still don't know how we ended up in your OC books, let alone how we got out. I meant with their ship- it was hidden with Cyniclon technology. That's the reason we were able pick up the signal when it crashed. Landed right here in Ireland."

"Look girls," Saturn said firmly. "We lost two team members during the last war and we don't expect anything from you if you're not up to it… but please, for the sake of humanity- will you become Mews? The Irish Mews?"

"Yes!" I said happily.

"No." Izzie said in sync with me. I looked at her with disbelief. Izzie looked back at me and shook her head. "This is crazy. Okay? You're all lying. This can't be true…" she trailed off and ran her hands through her hair. Izzie was clearly confused.

"Give us time?" I asked, grabbing Izzie's hand. "Give us a day to decide." Saturn nodded his head and smiled at us. _He was more understanding than I thought he'd be. Means the situation must be more serious than I thought._

"We have our first session of training tomorrow- We'll let you sleep on it." Saturn teleported and the others turned and walked off, leaving Izzie and I alone in my front yard. I could still hear Summer and Winter bickering.

"Izzie we could be Mew Mews. We could change the world!" she looked at me with sad eyes. "You were so excited a moment ago- what changed?" I asked her.

"I- don't know. It's too much pressure..." She trailed off. I looked at her, knowing she wanted to tell me something else. "Cici, I don't remember very about anything. The accident, the hospital... I'm not ready."

"Hey, hey it's okay." I hugged her, stroking her red hair softly. _Poor Izzie, she has been through so much._ "Everything will be alright. Maybe it might even be beneficial? The Doctor said engaging in new and old activities increases the chance of your memories coming back."

"Cici, I can't even remember what the accident was..."

"Everything will work out. I have a good feeling about this, so just think about it? Promise?"

"I promise…" She said before walking inside, myself following behind.


End file.
